Things Change
by ClementineEverettTWDG
Summary: AU: NO WALKERS. Clementine's parents are murdered in front of her and she get adopted by a nice man named Lee. While Kenny buys them a dog... What could go wrong? Follow them through their journey of life together. Season 1 and 2 characters. CarLee eventually. And either Cluke or Click you guys pick.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just another story...

This will lead up to a ship so...CLUKE OR CLICK?

Will include CarLee.

Please leave a review.

Clem's age will change through out the story.

* * *

Clementine was sitting in the church, on the front row, and the seventh seat in, next to her Grandma, with her arm around her. She hugged the little girl close to her warm body, letting her silently know everything is going to be all right, but Clementine knew it wouldn't be. She rested her head on the older women shoulder, as if to tell her thank-you, and looked at the microphone on the left side of the front stage. Then she looked at the centre of the stage; the pastor was walking toward the podium from his seat. He leaned over and spoke briefly, telling us who the next speaker would be.

"Next we have a poem from Ed's Mother, Lucy, and Ed's step-sister, Arielle." then he was back to his seat in the front row.  
Lucy walked up to the microphone on the left. She pulled out a folded -piece of paper, and opened it. She began to read with confidence in her voice, and determination in her heart. Wow, was all Clementine could thinking, it was really good. She hope she can get a copy of it.

As Lucy went on, the room was silent. There were over a hundred people there and the calmness of her voice kept them all quiet, as if she were singing a lullaby. After a few minutes, her breathing became irregular, and everyone could hear her voice start to crack. She was going to start crying. Arielle put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. Clementine could hear a deep breath in the microphone that echoed in the tall building. She heard her whisper "Okay" and then she went on. Her words came out clear and smooth as if nothing would stop her.

Then she finished. No one moved. She made her way back to her seat, followed by Arielle. No one made a sound. Then someone in the audience clapped. Followed by another, then another. Soon, everyone was applauding for the brave, eighty-two year old poet who read with such precision, and emotion, it left grown men in tears, confused at how beautiful she could make this horrible, awful "thing" sound. It must have been so hard for her, Clementine thought, as Lucy hugged her tight again. But Clementine eye's remained on the two caskets in the front.

Her Mother and Father.

Diana and Ed.

* * *

Lee sighed and slumped down on his large sofa. Alone.

It had been almost two months since his wife had left. Two long lonely months. Rubbing a hand over his face his eyes travelled to his liquor case. He wanted a drink but was to tired to move.

His eyes then wandered to the magazine on the table, it was left open on the apartment page. After his divorce Kenny had somehow convinced him to buy the house opposite him. But the house was huge, to big for a man on his own. These were family houses. Something he didn't have, a family.

Rolling his head back he heard the front door opening "Hey, pal." Kenny called out making his way to the living room and dropped a fresh paper in Lee's lap. Flipping on a light Kenny heard Lee hiss and cover his eyes.

Snatching the paper off the table Kenny frowned "Really? Thinking of moving?"

"Ken... I like it here but, it's a family house. To big for a man on his own."

"Then get a dog and name him Sam." Kenny shrugged and pointed to the paper in Lee's lap "Have you seen the front page?"

"No?" Picking up the paper Lee swallowed hard as he read the front page. "Murdered for fun... Thirty two year old's Diana and Ed Marsh murdered by Philip Clark for 'fun'. Their daughter Clementine was spared but only by chance." his face fell as he carried on reading.

"Sick ain't it?" Kenny sighed and shook his head "That lil' girl was made to watch... Now she's in a care home, probably scarred for life."

Nodding in agreement Lee pursed his lips, it was so sick. Now that little girl was alone, no parents or family. Suddenly an idea popped into his head.

"What if I adopt?"

Kenny, whom had gotten them a beer, chocked on his drink and stared wide eyed at Lee "Seriously?"

Nodding slowly Lee stared straight into Kenny's eyes "Seriously! I don't have anyone. Sure there's my parents but I want an family. And I'm getting old, Ken." chuckling Kenny raised his eyebrow in amusement.

"That is true..." suddenly Kenny's phone beeped and he pulled it out of his pocket and groaned "Listen, just think about it and we'll continue this tomorrow. I have to go save Katjaa from Duck." and with that Kenny quickly left, slamming the door a little on his way out.

Lee mumbled a goodbye before his eyes settled on the newspaper. He would be devastated if his parents were kill, he had no idea how that little girl was feeling. Quickly Lee pull out his laptop from his case and started to research adoption.

He didn't know how to adopt exactly, but he knew he didn't want a baby, he couldn't handle a baby on his own. But he wanted a child.

He'd always wanted a little girl... Looking towards the news paper Lee's eyes widened as an idea popped into his head. Grabbing his mobile he dialled Kenny's number. "Hey, Ken. I want to adopt Clementine!"

"That girl from the paper?" Kenny questioned and Lee could hear Duck shouting for his dad in the back "Lee, you're drunk. Got to sleep and tomorrow we'll be you a dog and call it Sam."

* * *

A/N: If y'all like it I'll update once/twice a day :3 Peace out. xox

Please leave a review it would help a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the reviews.

Of course I wont be adding any ships for maybe ten chapters... Y'Know build up Clem and Lee's relationship and introduce characters.

I'm not one hundred percent sure what type of dog Sam was... So in this he's a Labrador.

* * *

Lee pinched the bridge of his nose and leaned against the counter in the run down pet store. Pursing his lips he watched as Kenny walked out of the back room with a small Labrador trailing behind him. His fur was rough and a dull golden colour. The poor animal was shaking in fear.

Lee noticed a small patch of shaved fur, among that patch was a nasty scar it was an 'zig zag' pattern. His heart sunk at the sight of the small animal. The small animal whimpered as Kenny tried to pick it up and backed away. "S'Just like I said, I've got you a dog named Sam."

Raising his eyebrow Lee kneeled down to the level of the dog and held his hand out "Hey boy... It's okay." holding out his hand he watched as the dog, Sam, moved forward slowly and sniffed it. Whimpering again Sam pushed his head into Lee's hand. "He's a softy."

Kenny chuckled and handed Lee, Sam's lead "Well, he's all yours."

Taking the lead Lee pushed himself back up "Seriously, Ken you..."

"You're taking the dog, Lee." Kenny's voice went low and serious before a grin broke out onto his face. Patting Lee a little to hard on the back Kenny chuckled "C'mon, pal. We've gotta get the little guy a bed and toys and food and so on..."

Lee grinned and shook his head, he thanked the store owner and followed Kenny out of the store and back to the car. Picking up Sam he felt the dog snuggle into his lap as he climbed into the passenger seat.

"So, you like him? He was found on the streets beaten and starved.."

"I'm sure if he gets fed and a goods night sleep he could become a great friend... If Duck doesn't scare him away." Lee chuckled and scratched behind Sam's ear.

"That's a BIG if.." Kenny grumbled pulling on his seat belt.

* * *

Lee picked up the shopping backs and headed into his empty house. Kenny followed close behind. Sam was in front of them, slowly taking in his new surroundings. Every little nose scared him.

Lee placed the dog bed in the corner of the living area before wandering into the kitchen, Kenny close behind. Taking out two silver dishes from the bag he filled one up with water and placed it on the ground and started to prepare food in another.

Sam padded softly into the kitchen, he sniffed Kenny's leg before wandering over to the water bowl. Sticking his paw in the water Sam jumped back causing both the men to laugh. Sam looked up at them in confusion before deciding to continue his search around the rest of the house.

Lee placed the food on the floor and walked over to the fridge. "Beer?"

Nodding Kenny took the beer and popped off the lid "Cheers, pal." taking a large sip Kenny took a seat near the island. "So, I was talking to Kat..."

"What about?" Lee questioned taking a seat near him.

"About you, adopting. She thinks it's a good idea."

Nearly chocking on his drink Lee raised his eyebrow "R-Really?"

"Yeah. I'm mean we've know each other for what? Six years now. You've been great with Duck and c'mon man. You've always wanted kids and now _she_ isn't here to hold you back. I think, we think, you should go for it." running a hand over his amazing beard Kenny smiled.

Looking down Lee sighed, it was true. He'd always wanted kids but his ex-wife didn't. So just for her he let that dream die. But now she wasn't here. She was off sleeping with god knows who.

"You really think I should do it?" his voice was serious, he wanted this but he had to know he was making the right choice. If he was to adopt he'd have to give up so much, but at the same time he'd gain so much.

At that moment in time Sam came running back into the room with a small toy Lee had bought him in his little mouth, leaning down he ruffled Sam's had. "It would be nice to get Sam a friend.."

Chuckling Kenny took another sip of his beer "Man you're gonna be one weird parent."

Laughing Lee watched as Sam pounced away with his toy. Standing up he walked over to the fridge and took the whiteboard pen that was kept on top.

**To do list:**

**1) Bath Sam.**

**2)Talk to an adoption agency.**

**3) Decorate one of the spare rooms.**

Scribbling down onto the white board stuck onto the fridge Lee moved back to admire his work before nodding. Kenny stood up and grinned.

"Oh, also tomorrow night. You and Sam my place. Katjaa is holding a dinner, you haven't met all your neighbours yet."

Frowning in confusion Lee placed the pen back on top of the fridge "I thought I had. Lily, Larry, Ben and his Father and Mark. Who else is there?"

"There's Carley, she's a reporter who went up South with Christa and Omid. Christa and Omid are a weird ass couple and Carley's single... In fact.." Kenny smirked a mischievous look filtering through his eyes.

Lee's eyebrow shot up, understand where Kenny was going "Kenny don't you dare! In fact just go home!"

Kenny left Lee's house that night with a plan. A devious plan.

Groaning Lee grabbed the white board pen and scribbled onto the board.

**4) Kill Kenny.**

Pleased with his writing he called out Sam's name and gave the food bowl a shuffle. Sam came running into the room, already looking like he was settled into his new home. Lee watched him dive straight into his food.

Folding his arms Lee let his mind wander. If he does adopt, he know's he wants to adopt a little girl. Someone to give his life meaning, someone he can protect. Maybe even be a dad to. Maybe.

But he'd definitely have to talk with his parents. That was not going to be a fun conversation. They hadn't spoke since the divorce and he moved away to near Kenny.

* * *

A/N: Please leave a review they always help. A LOT.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews!

Sorry I haven't posted I had a house party last night and well.. I may have got drunk. Anyways next chapter.

No Lee and Clem action yet sorry. In fact no Clem until at least chapter five. I think.

REVIEW!

* * *

Lee turned the tap off as the bath tub became half full, he reached forward and dipped his hand its to warm water. Thankfully it wasn't hope enough to burn him. Whistling he watched Sam pad into the large bathroom "C'mon boy." reaching towards the dog Lee picked him up and gently placed him into the water.

Sam froze for a second before sniffing the water, then he licked it, then he layed down in it. Raising his eyebrow Lee chose not to question and started to moved the water over Sam's back. He noticed the colour of the water was already changing. Luckily this was the spare bathroom. Well it was for now.

He ran his hand through Sam' tangled fur carefully not to hurt him and then took the caramel scented shampoo and squeezed a large amount onto his hand before lathering it over Sam's mucky fur. He scrubbed the fur over and over until the shampoo had covered everywhere and the room smelt of caramel. Sam licked the shampoo and Lee shook his head "Wow... Hey don't complain. One: you're not meant to eat it. And two: Kenny wanted to buy you berry scented."

Sam tilted his head, confused at what Lee was saying but decided to splash around in the water. Sighing Lee grabbed Sam's collar to hold him still as he washed out the shampoo. Revealing a lovely golden coloured fur. "perfect. Now all we've gotta do is get you dried and brushed." scratching behind Sam's ear Lee picked him out of the tub and started to towel dry him. He still had two hours before Kenny's barbecue.

Pulling out the plug on the bath tub he decided to mark some of his students papers before giving Sam a good brush and heading over to Kenny's house. He couldn't help but think about how much Duck was going to scare Sam.

* * *

Lee gently knocked on Kenny's house door and waited patiently watching Sam sniff around. "Afternoon, Lee." Katjaa greeted pulling him in for a hug and kissing his cheek lightly.

"Afternoon, Kat." Lee smiled and hugged her back with one arm.

"This must be Sam." she chuckled and knelt down to the dog and stroked his fur "Oh wow, his fur is so soft. C'mon in." Lee stepped inside and took the lead off Sam. Luckily for him Sam didn't feel like exploring Katjaa's house, he could probably smell Duck. Instead he stayed close to Lee. On his way through the house he could hear Kenny and Duck playing football.

"Leeeee!" Duck grinned and ran over to him, his father not far behind.

"Hey, kiddo.. Uh, do me a favour and play with Sam for a bit." looking down at him Duck he watched Duck's face light up as he nodded quickly.

"Of course. Come on, Sam." Duck picked up an old ball and went over to play with Sam near the pool.

"Lee. this is Christa, Omid and Carley." Kenny introduced him to three members of their social group he hadn't met yet.

"Hey buddie." Omid smiled and shook his hand. Lee smiled back, Omid had a firm grip. Christa gave him a small and a tilt of her glass and Carley also shook his hand.

"Hey!" taking a seat next to Carley he took the beer Kenny offered him and popped it open easily.

"So, tell us about yourself!" Omid smiled leaning back, he seemed eager to hear about Lee.

"Well, uh, my name's Lee Everett. I'm thirty-seven and I'm a history professor at an University. I'm also divorced."

"Hey, don't your parents own that drug store in town?" Christa questioned sipping her beer.

"Yep! Family business. Well, kinda.."

"You should all them about the adoption, Lee." Katjaa commented as she walked out of the house carrying a salad bowl.

"You're adopting? That's so awesome!" Lee chuckled at Omid he seem like a nice guy.

"Well, I'm going to try and adopt. I'm gonna phone the agency tomorrow since I have the day off and then I have to go shopping for the spare room." Lee groaned inwardly at the idea of shopping.

"Boy or girl?" Carley smiled.

"I really want a girl." the girls, apart from Christa 'awe'd at Lee who only rolled his eyes.

"Well, I've dealt with adoption agency's before. I could come round and help you tomorrow." Katjaa suggested.

"Then, I can pick you guys up and we can go shopping for the new room!" Carley suggested.

"Please say yes Lee. I can't do another girly day out!" Omid snorted causing Kenny to glare.

"Sure, just be round any time after ten." he heard Kenny sigh in relief and decided to get to know everyone else around him.

* * *

After dinner Lee waved a goodbye and took a tired Sam home. He decided now would ask if tomorrow he could drop in by the drug store and talk to him parents before they all went shopping.

Sam was curled up near his feet on the end of his bed as Lee leaned over and grabbed his mobile.

**TO: Bradley.**

**Hey, Brad. Are you working with Mum and Dad tomorrow?**

**From: Lee.**

* * *

**TO: Lee.**

**Yep, nine till eight. Why?**

**From: Bradley.**

* * *

**To: Brad.**

**I'm coming down tomorrow. Not sure what time**

**but I have something to tell you guys.**

**From: Lee.**

* * *

**To: Lee.**

**AW, don't tell me you're back with that she devil?**

**From: Bradley.**

* * *

**TO: Brad.**

**Ha, no don't worry. It's bigger than that.**

**Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow, night!**

**From: Lee.**

* * *

Placing his phone on the night stand Lee settled down into bed and closed his eyes. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day. He had no idea how his parents would react. Yawning he turned onto his side. Soon his life will be full of purpose. He couldn't wait.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews :3 here is Chapter 4.

* * *

**'Clementine skipped happily behind her parents. Savannah was amazing, they were heading towards the elevator ready to head out and do some shopping before her spelling bee. **

**"Keep up, sweetheart." her mother smiled sweetly and glanced over her shoulder at the young girl. **

**"Yes, Mummy!" speeding up Clementine grabbed her mothers hand as they stepped into the elevator. It was shiny and silver, grinning Clementine looked at the wall. She could see herself.**

**'Please chose your destination.' a voice said from the ceiling. It scared Clementine at first but her father's voice soothed her as he spoke to another man.**

**"Where you heading buddy?"**

**"Ground floor." the mans voice was ruff and sharp. Like he was being forced into the space with the three. Frowning Clementine decided not to think much of it. Looking up at her father he gave her a charming smile as he looked at her through the wall mirror. But his face quickly sunk as he spun around and push Clementine behind him.**

**"Hey, whoa buddy. Just lower the gun!" her mother and father both stood protectively in front of her, Clementine watched the man carefully. His ood was up and she could barely make out his face.**

**He didn't say anything. He didn't even think twice. He just pulled the trigger.**

**The bullet his her father straight through the chest, her mother screamed as her father fell to the ground.**

**"DADDY!" yelling out she felt her mother push her towards the corner. The man quickly turn his gun on her mother. Clementine felt tears streaming down her cheeks. "MOMMY?"**

**The second gun fire ran out, hopeful someone had hear. She watched her mothers blood spray out. Clementine screamed and watched her fall next to her father. "NO! NO PLEASE!" without wasting time the man turn his gun on her. Closing her eyes she looked away.**

**But before he could pull he trigger the doors flew open and two men wrestled him to the ground. Whimpering the little girl crawled to her mother and father.**

**"Daddy? Mummy?" **

**"_Clementine? Baby, we're so sorry. __ We love you...we love you...we love y-_" as her mother spoke she became weaker, coughing up blood. Clementine gripped her mothers_ hand.'_**

Two large strong hand wrapped around Clementine as she woke up screaming. She had no idea who it was but she wanted them to get off her.

"Honey, calm down. You need to calm down." a women soothed. At first she thought it was her mother. But then she remember the voice was, Sandra's. One of the works at the care home. Sobbing violently Clementine's body collapsed. She wanted her parents to come back.

She wanted them to come home.

* * *

Lee sighed as he pushed open the door to his parents pharmacy. The little bell above the door chimed letting the shop know he was here.

Looking around he smiled slightly, the placed hadn't changed one bit. Running his hand along the counter he knocked on the wood gently.

"I'm sorry we don't open till half past" a women in a baby pink shirt said, her back was turned to Lee and he grinned softly.

"Mama, I ain't here to buy anything." the older women gasped.

"Baby?" turning around she walked over to Lee and wrapped her arms around him. He hadn't seen his parents in so long, he missed his mothers hugs.

"Bill! Bill get out here. Our baby's home." he heard his father grumbled before stepping out of the office. Bradley not far behind.

"Hey, Pa." Lee greeted earning a small hug of his father. Nothing like his mothers but it was something.

"HEY! I thought I was your baby!" Bradley pouted, a sly smirk playing at his lips. "You actually came this time!"

"Wait? You never he was coming? Why didn't you tell us?" their mother scolded. Snickering softly Bradley her up his hands.

"He said he has something important to tell us!"

"C'mon into the back." his father said leading him into the small office area. Lee waited till his family had sat down before he sucked in a deep breath. "Cat got your tongue?" his father joked, but his mother smacked him on the back of his head and told him to be quiet.

Looking down Lee crossed his fingers. He'd never been so scared to tell his parents anything. "Well, you see... the thing is-" looking up he looked into his mothers eyes. She'd always wanted grandchildren and Bradley didn't seem to be having any, any time soon. "I'm adopting!"

The room went silent and he could see the confused looks on his families faces. His face looked overjoyed yet confused, Bradley looked amused but his mother didn't.

"Like... a dog?" Bradley folded his arms leaning against the wall.

"No. Like a child! I already have a dog." the room went silent again.

"Well, son.. I don't know what to say but- Congratulations!" his father stood up grinning and pulled his son into a tight hug.

Lee chuckled and thanked his father, but his attention turn to his mother who was still silent. "Well, Mama?"

Sighing the older women stood up and shrugged "Honestly, I don't think your ready."

"Jane!" his father hissed but Lee waved him off.

"What do you mean?"

"You still have your life ahead of you. A great job, a great life- A soon as a kid comes along that will all change."

"Things will change, but not my whole life." protesting he could see how disappointed his mother was.

"Either way I think he's doing that right thing. He's always wanted a kids, he ain't getting any younger. Fuck, he'll make a great Daddy!" Bradley grinned and patted Lee on the head. Rolling his eyes Lee looked at his watch.

"Shit... Look have to go. I have so much to do. We'll talk more about this later- But just know that nothing you can say will make me change my mind." as he spoke he looked towards his mother, but she only looked down. Sighing Lee shook his head before heading out of the office.

Sure he loved his family. But his mother never agreed with anything he did. But right now, nothing she could say would change his mind.

* * *

"All you forms seem to be in check Mr. Everett..." Mrs Devlin mumbled shifting his paper work around her desk. Lee sat in his seat, playing with his hands nervously, this was the women that would decided if he had what it takes to adopt. "Just a few questions."

"Okay, shoot." Lee chuckled nervously.

"Mr. Everett just relax. Why do you want to adopt?"

Lee sucked in a deep breath, he had so many reasons. He didn't know which one to give her "Well, I've always wanted children. But my e wife never wanted them. But I'm getting older and who know's how long it will be before I have the chance to have children, so I figured adoption was the next best thing."

The women nodded slowly before jotting a few notes down "What makes you want to be a Father?"

"Like I said, I've always wanted to be a Dad. To be there for someone, to give my love to them."

"And why a little girl?"

"Because I want someone I can protect. Someone I can look after, show them their not alone. Someone to share my life with." the women smiled at Lee, she started to fill in a form. Lee's hands gripped the sides of the chair as he waited as patiently as he could. The women hummed softly, Lee was anxious. e really wanted this.

Standing up the lady handed Lee the forms "Thank you for coming down Mr. Everett. You seem to be a very kind gentleman, someone who would make a great Father but-" Lee's heart dropped, he didn't get it. His new dream was over before it began "-it usually takes a few weeks. Maybe even months before we can match you up with a child. I hope to see you around here soon, take care now."

Lee looked down at the form. He had been approved. Lee Everett had been approved. He couldn't wait to get home and show Kenny and Katjaa. This was amazing. Shaking Mrs. Devlin's hand Lee practically skipped out of her office and to his car.

Tomorrow he would tell everyone. He couldn't wait.

* * *

A/N: What do you guys think? Let me know in the reviews.

I might have a Lee and Clementine moment next chapter. I'm not sure yet..


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Next Chapter :3

Thank you for the lovely Reviews.

Clem's room looks something like this: fancy-decoration-ideas-for-girls-bedrooms/fancy-pink-decoration-ideas-for-girls-bedroom/

But a light purple colour.

* * *

**2 WEEKS LATER:**

Kenny gripped onto the bed as Lee lifted the bottom. They had just got new carpets into the spare room yesterday, and didn't want to ruin them. Gently placing the bed against the wall Lee smiled. The room was really coming together. May have took two weeks but still.

The spare room was officially finished. And since he pitched in for a girl, it was decorated for a girl.

A faint purple carpet with baby purple walls. A pair of light purple curtains and a large walk in wardrobe. There was a small white dresser with a mirror and a stool. For when she needs to do her hair. To the right of the room was large walk in cupboard and a bathroom next to it.

"You sure she'll need all this?" Kenny questioned layed blankets over the bed with pillows. Thanks to Katjaa who did all the shopping.

Lee quickly nodded "Yep- I mean... I hope so."

Chuckling Kenny straightened out the covers before stepping back "Perfect. How lon-" before Kenny could finish talking Lee's phone started to vibrate.

"Save that thought- Hello?" Lee answered his phone quickly. Everyday since he had been accepted he never went without it.

'Mr. Everett? It's Mrs. Devlin. I have some good news.'

Lee's eyes widened "R-Really? What?"

'We have a little girl ready for adoption... And we think you are a good applicant.'

"Whoa, well that's amazing. Who is she?" Lee felt a hug grin spread on his face.

'There's a slight issues I wish to explain to you face to face. Think you could come right on down?'

Glancing at Kenny he frowned, what issues? "Uh, sure? Mind if I bring a friend?"

'If you wish, I'll see you soon Mr. Everett.'

"You too..." the line went dead and he looked up at Kenny "We have to go to the agency. They found someone for me."

Kenny grinned and patted Lee on the back "About time!"

* * *

As Lee and Kenny pulled up outside the agency, Lee sighed. He was having second thoughts.

Was he really ready?

"You alright, pal?" Kenny's concerned voice snapped Lee out of it. No one was ready. You just have to move along with things.

"I'm fine!" smiling Lee turned the engine off and stepped out of the car to be greeted with Mrs. Devlin.

"Greeting, Mr Everett." shaking her hand Lee smiled back.

"Hey.. Oh, Kenny this is Mrs. Devlin- Mrs. Devlin this is Kenny." shaking Kenny's hand the older women smiled.

"Let's take this inside, we have a lot to talk about." both of the men followed her inside the agency. It wasn't any different from when Lee was here last. They followed her through to her office, before calmly taking seats.

Clearing her throat Mrs. Devlin re-arranged some paper work on her desk. "So, I'm just going to cut to the chase. We were transferred a little girl last week and she's ready for adoption."

"What's the catch?"

Sighing she pulled out a file and handed it across to Lee "Her parents were both murdered in front of her not long ago. Now usually cases like this go to experts, but I believe she just needs a normal loving family."

Opening the file Lee frowned, it was the girl in the news paper. The girl that lost her parents in the hotel at Savannah. "Like I said, this isn't a case you have to take. But her Grandma is also here if you wish to speak with her."

"Why doesn't she live with her Grandma?" Kenny questioned.

"Her Grandma hasn't got long left- She has had cancer now for a while and the doctors aren't sure how long till her time comes." sighing Mrs. Devlin looked down and folded her arms. "But like I said, you don't have to push yourself to do this!"

"C-Can I see the girl?" Lee asked slowly.

Pursing her lips Mrs. Devlin nodded "Sandra is just outside the office, ask her to take you up to her room." nodding Lee quickly stood up and headed out the office, leaving Kenny in an uncomfortable silence.

* * *

The stairs creaked under his weight, but Lee didn't care. He was going to see who might be his future daughter. Sucking a deep breath Sandra stopped outside of a door before knocking gently "Clementine, someone is here to see you."

When no one answered Sandra gave a sad smile to Lee "Just go on in."

Nodding Lee did as he was told. The room was small. No toys. No books. Nothing.

Just a bed and draws. Looking around Lee noticed a small African-American girl sat on the window seat. Glancing down at the folded in his hands Lee gently placed it on top of the draws. Walking around the bed he knelt down by the window seat.

"Hey there, sweetie." turning her head the little girls amber eyes glanced down at Lee.

"H-Hi..."

"Clementine is it?"

Clementine nodded slowly. "Well, my names Lee- How old are you?"

"Eight.." Clementine whispered her eyes falling to the ground "How old are you?"

"Thirty seven, hun- Say do you like it here?"

Shaking her head Clementine gently swung her legs over the edge of the seat "No, I wish my parents were here so we could go home."

"I bet." Lee chest tightened. Yes, Clementine is going to have problems. Yes, she's going to be scared but that doesn't mean he can't look after her.

She clearly wasn't happy here, gently Lee took a hold of her hands "Well, why don't you come back to my house for a while. And I'll look after you!"

Clementine frown, her eyes shifting around, debating on what to do. But slowly she nodded "I don't want to sleep here anymore..."

Grinning Lee stood up straight "Perfect! But I just have to fill out a few forms and talk with you Grandma." Clementine nodded again before turning back to look out the window. Her eyes empty, Lee made a promise to her there and then, he may of only said it in his mind, but he promised to protect her from now on. And he wouldn't stop, he was going to bring back a spark in her beautiful amber eyes.

* * *

Lee practically skipped down the stairs after his little conversation with Clementine. He knocked on the office door before stepping in and taking a seat next to Kenny.

"How'd it go?"

"She's perfect!" Lee smiled at Mrs. Devlin.

"Now are you sure about this?" as she spoke she started to sign some papers on her desk. Lee watched her carefully as he nodded "Alright then, I just need you to sign here, here and...Here." sliding some papers over to him she stood up and waiting for him to sign. Taking the pen he hesitated a moment.

Clementine was perfect. Some he needed. He was broke and so was she. They could fix each other.

Signing the papers he handed them back "I'll get her ready then!"

* * *

A/N: Please review and let me know what you think. I'm not one hundred percent happy with this chapter but I couldn't think of another way to write it.

ALSO: Would you guys like longer chapters or what?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Please excuse my poor quality chapters.

I have been seriously ill. So this is a short chapter.

Longer ones wil be coming, I promise.

* * *

Sucking in a deep breath Lee stood out side next to his car, Kenny had Katjaa pick him up so Lee could take Clementine home alone so they could 'bond'. Fiddling with his keys he waited for Mrs. Devlin and Sandra to bring Clementine out. He was officially her step-dad. Or at least, if they were able to stay together for a week without any incidents he would be.

And God he was praying for no incidents.

Clementine was broken, just like him. The minute he saw her he just wanted to scoop her up in his arms and tell her everything would be okay. But he knew that wasn't true. She had lost everything, and her Grandma didn't have long left either and she would be alone in this world.

No.

Lee wouldn't let her be. He would never let her be alone, he would show her the bright side. He was going to make her smile again, he's going to make her laugh.

The door opened and Mrs. Devil stepped out of the door followed by Clementine and Sandra. Lee almost dropped his keys as panic flooded over him. What if she didn't like him?

**'Either way I think he's doing that right thing. He's always wanted a kids, he ain't getting any younger. Fuck, he'll make a great Daddy!'**

His brothers words echo'd in his mind. Smiling softly at Clementine he noticed the way her amber eyes seemed to smile back, but her mouth didn't.

"Well this is everything." Sandra grinned and gently placed a hand on Clementine's shoulder. Lee noticed the way the little girl flinched and it broke his heart. Shifting his keys to one hand Lee took her bag off Mrs. Devil and placed it in the boot. When he turned back to face them he noticed she was now holding a stack of papers. "These are just basic details. Allergies.. Medical history... Emergency numbers. I'm sure you already have these..."

"I do. But it can't hurt to have copies." he smiled as she handed him them. Everyone went quiet and all yes fell to Clementine. Crouching down Lee gently took a hold of her hands like he did when they first met. "You ready to go sweetie?"

"Y-Yes." nodding Lee noticed the way she didn't flinch from him. He didn't want to assess it to much, but he was grateful she didn't.

"Come on then. Let's get you in the car. It was nice seeing you again." standing up Lee shook Mrs. Devlin's hand and Sandra's before leading Clementine around the car and to the passengers seat in the back.

After he had safely secured Clementine he said his goodbyes and climbed into the drivers seat. Taking a deep breath he set off home, with he's new adopted little girl.

* * *

"Clem?" she felt a warm hand on her should and shake her gently. Groaning she shifted but realised she couldn't roll over. Opening her eyes she looked around, it was dark.

"Hey sleep head." a deep voice said from next to her. Lee.

Giving him a small smile she remembered the adoption agency, Sandra and Mrs Devlin, telling her he would be looking after her. She allowed him to unbuckled her seat belt, before climbing out of his car. "I didn't realise how long the drive actually was. So I figured we could go straight to bed and do a grande tour tomorrow!"

He grinned down at her and she couldn't help but smile back "Okay." this man was going to be her carer. He seemed kind and had a sense of humour.

"I have a few people you'll be meeting tomorrow, your new neighbours." he must have noticed her tense as he unlocked the door "They're nice people, Clem."

Nodding slowly she stepped inside the large house as he held the door open for her. Her mouth hung open, this place was huge. Way bigger then her old house. The floor was a dark oak. As Lee flipped on the light she watched him headed towards the stairs "C'mon."

The stairs seemed to go on forever, but unlike the agency's stairs they didn't creak under your weight, thank god. Clementine felt her legs become weak as they reached the top and silently let out a sigh.

"Your room is the one to the left, I hope you like it. Me and Kenny made it for you." Lee played with his hands as Clementine stepped towards the room, he really hope she liked it.

Pushing open the bedroom door Clementine felt her mouth drop. Again.

It was amazing, squealing she stepped further into the large room. "I LOVE purple." spinning around she took in her surroundings. Purple walls, purple carpets and even a slightly purple bedding. Without realising it she hugged Lee around the waist. "I love it. Thank you!"

Lee let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding and hugged her back "Really?"

"Purple is my favourite colour!" pulling out of the hug Clementine explored her new room.

Chuckling Lee made a mental note to remember that for the future "Well, you look around your room. I'm going to get your bags."

She didn't take much notice of Lee leaving the room, instead she walked over to the bed and pushed down against the mattress. It wasn't too soft, but it wasn't also hard. It was perfect in away.

Moving around the bed she walked to one of the two door on the right of the room, she had no idea what was behind them. Slowly she reached her hand out, expecting some kind of monster to jump out and get her. Twisting the silver knob she gasped as the door opened, a walk in wardrobe.

Even on the inside it was purple.

She felt her stomach drop. This man, Lee, had done all this for her. And she had no way of re-paying him. And for all she knew he might send her back like the last couple did. But then again they weren't very nice, but Lee seemed sweet. Like he actually wanted her around.

Suddenly Lee came back into the room carrying her bags "Ah, I see you looked around!" grinning he placed one bag on the bed and the other on the floor. "The room next to it is your own bathroom."

"M-My own bathroom..?"

"Yep! All yours! Tomorrow I will help you un-pack. But for now sweetie, you can just hop in the shower get your night clothes on and head to bed." he opened the door to the bathroom as if to check something, but stepped back out.

"Thank you." Clementine smiled, she had no idea on how to re-pay this man.

"Don't mention it, now if you need me just give me a shout. I'll be across the hall." nodding she watch him leave and close the bedroom door behind him. Sighing Clementine picked up the bag off the bed and headed into the bathroom. Maybe she'd actually get a good night sleep.

* * *

Lee stared up at his ceiling.

His mini alarm clock told him it was mid-night but sleep didn't want to take over.

He was too worried about Clementine. Was she settling in ok? Did she feel safe with him? Was he really a good parent for her?

Rolling onto his side he sighed and stared at the parenting book Carley got him. At least other people thought he would be a good parent.

Everyone but his mother...

A sudden blood curling scream came from Clementine rooms. Shooting up in bed, Lee quickly darted out of his room, nearly tripping on his way out.

Bursting through her bedroom door, he didn't even bother turning on any lights. Rushing to her side, he saw how she was curled into a ball. Screaming and crying. She was still half asleep.

"Mommy..." her voice was broke, like a scattered whisper.

Lee's heart dropped, she was dreaming about her parents. Climbing onto the side of her bed, she pushed the hair out of her face and pulled her into his lap. Her sobs grew louder for a second before settling down.

He gently rubbed her back, not wanting to scare her. As he did he couldn't help but notice the was she curled into his arms. Like Sam did after Duck stepped on his tail. She was scared and broken, he could tell her and Sam would be great together, but they still had to meet.

She shifted in his arms, her amber eyes stared up at him "L-Lee?"

"Shh, it's okay Clem.. You're gonna be okay, sweet-pea."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry this has taken so long!**

* * *

**May 5th.**

Lazing around in crumpled sheets, sun streaking through the blinds and on to Clementine's face, her eyes slowly blinked open and her lips curled into a slow smile. Making a soft, grunting noises as she twisted her back and stretched her neck she heard her bones pop.**  
**

Smiling she enjoyed the slow and soft process of waking up after a good night sleep. Glancing around the room her eyes caught the clock on the wall. It was nearly midday. Staring at the ceiling she flipped her pillow and snuggled into it again, her memory a little fuzzy from the night before. Rolling around in 'sheet-world' she must have created in her sleep she sighed.

No going back to sleep now.

Then it hit her.

Nose twitching, brain sniffing, she catches the faint fumes of sizzling bacon drifting up from the kitchen. She bunny-sniffed the air again and this time she's positive, certain, she couldn't be wrong.

**Bacon!**

Flinging the sheets onto the ground she hopped out of bed and down the long stairs, coming face to face with an empty living room. Frowning she sniffed the air and followed the scent towards the large kitchen.

The sound of pans clashing and plates being set down reminded her of home. Or at least what was her home...

Looking down she forced herslef not to cry, she had to be strong.

"Whoa... You really like that colour." Looking up she saw Lee grinning down at her as he moved towards the table and placed some freshly cooked bacon onto a large plate. He had a light pink apron on, that was too small for him and it made her snicker.

"Kiss the cook, but don't touch the buns?" raising her eyebrow Clementine read from the apron, causing Lee to chuckle nervously.

"Yeah, uh- It was my ex-wife's... I must have put it in one of my boxes by mistake. But I didn't want to get my shirt dirty so I put it on." not really looking towards her he moved over to the toaster and took to two coked pieces of toast out before placing them on the plate. "C'mon, sit down and eat up!"

Moving to sit at the table she pulled herself up into one of the large chairs and grinned, Lee had made eggs, toast, bacon and some peas pudding. Just her favourite. "What do you mean by ex-wife... Did she die?"

Quickly swallowing the food in his mouth Lee pour Clementine a glass of orange juice before answering. "Well no, honey. She just- You probably won't understand, but she cheated on me."

Titling her head to the side like a puppy she frowned "Like how? Did she marry another person?"

Twitching his lips Lee sighed "Not exactly- But she did get 'close' with another man. Beside's that's all in the past now, it's not important." giving her a small smile he took another big bite out of his toast before taking a large sip of coffee. "Oh- By the way, this came for you."

Reaching down next to his seat he pulled up a medium sized brown box and carefully slid it over to her. Placing her fork down Clementine took a hold of the box and pulled it into her lap. She never use to like getting presents, looking at the brown tape holding the box close Clementine reached for the knife off the table, Lee was about to protest but realised what she was doing and decided to stay quiet and make sure she was careful.

Stabbing the knife into the tape she carefully cut across until it came open and place it back down on the table, which Lee quickly moved it out of her reach. Rolling her eyes slightly she pulled the lid of the box open and gasped at its.

"N-No way..." her eyes began to burn and her stomach churned.

Leaning over in his seat Lee frowning and looked into the box, it was a hat. A blue and white had with a large 'D' on the front. Looking toward Clementine he noticed her cheeks were damp and her eyes were red and blotchy. She was crying.

"Clem-"

"It was my Dads..." reaching into the box she pulled out the hat before placing it on her head like it was a fragile shard of glass. Her eyes were glossy and it broke Lee's heart to see her like this.

Placing all objects in his hand down he slowly leaned over and placed a hand on her shoulder. At first she flinched from him. Like he was going to hurt her.

"Hey Clem- Listen to me. Everyt-" Before he could finish talking Sam came prancing into the room and bark, the way he usually gave Lee a good morning Hello. Clementine placed the box on the table and stared wide eyed at the dog, confused at first.#But quickly she wiped her eyes and a huge beautiful grin formed on her small lips.

"You have a dog?" climbing down off her seat she kneeled down by Sam and stayed still as he sniffed around her. Playfully Sam jumped up and licked her cheek causing her to laugh.

"He's OUR dog." Lee explained and whistled for Sam to leave her alone "His name is Sam, he was abandoned and mistreated."

Looking down at the animal she watched as he walked over to his full food bowl and started eating "We are broken together." she whispered to herself before moving back to her seat to finish off her breakfast.

"I made a change of plans. Today is going to be our day. You can get to know me, and I can get to know you. Then we can o out for dinner, and tomorrow we can meet everyone."

Nodding slowly Clementine didn't look up, she didn't really want to meet new people. But Lee was a good man, so his friends must be too.

* * *

**1:34pm.**

Glancing at him watch he decided it was better not to make any dinner, since Clementine woke up late he was just going to take her out for a nice meal. She was looking a lot better today. Her skin wasn't as pale and she had actually eaten a decent breakfast. The file he got from the agency told him that she hadn't been sleeping, night terrors, and that she wasn't eating right.

Slumping down on the couch he watched as she played with Sam near the fire. He actually like her, thank god. He usually just growled at everyone new. But instead he was being friendly. But just to be on the safe side he would have to keep an eye on them.

"So Clem, you like the colour purple huh?"

Giggling slightly she nodded "Yep! Most of my clothes were purple... What's your favourite colour?"

Folding his arms Lee's lips twitched as he thought about it, to be honest he never really had one. "Or-Ye-Blue."

"Or-Ye-Blue? Well that sounds like an interesting colour." he could see hiding behind her grin was an evil smirk. This little girl had a sense or humour. But you needed that in life... Especially hers.

"Favourite food? Cant be chocolate!" Lee quickly ended his sentence before she could answer.

"Mmm- Bacon! You?"

Chuckling Lee had a slightly feeling she could of said that, she had three helping this morning. "Burgers. Movie?"

Pausing Clementine stroked Sam's fur, Lee felt like he had hit a weak spot. Frowning he opened his mouth to apologise but before he could Clementine spoke up "Finding Nemo-Use to watch it all the time with my p-parents. How about you?"

"Lord Of The Rings... Though you've probably never heard of it. Maybe when your older you'll watch it."

**2:05pm**

Looking down at his watch his eyes widened. Time had gone fast.

"Is it about a ring?"

"Wha- Oh yes."

Nodding Clementine went back to playing with Sam. Then the room drowned in silence, causing Lee to cringe. Suddenly he remember he needed to pick up fish food. Yawning he stretched his back "Hey Clem, we need to go to the shop!"

"But you don't have a fish..." Confused Clementine rubbed behind Sam's ear before standing up off the ground, she couldn't make out what Lee was saying. She only heard a non-communicational mumble as he left the room.

* * *

"Are you ok?" Clementine questioned and took a hold of Lee's hand.

They had bought the fish food, and taco bell and were just about to head home when Lee started dragging her a different direction. Nodding slowly he squeezed her hand gently. Frowning she could tell he was nervous..but why?

Looking up her eyes caught a large sign. They were at a pharmacy. Her eyes widened when she saw the name.

**EVERETT.**

"Lee is this..."

Before he opened the door he stopped, just placing his hand on the handle "Clementine I want to introduce you to my parents..." taking a deep breath he glanced down at the little girl and gave her a small smile.

* * *

A/N: This was poop... LEAVE A REVIEW :£


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So sorry I haven't updated in a while. But I have six weeks off school now. Whoop whoop.

* * *

Stepping into the drug store, Lee could smell his fathers aftershave mixed with the blend of coffee. Closing the door carefully behind himself and Clementine he noticed there was only a few customers in the drug store. Clementine tugged on Lee's hand.

"Lee..."

"What is it?" looking down at her he noticed the way she was bouncing on her feet.

"I need the toilet..." before he could reply he noticed his father walk out of the back room and towards the counter to serve some customers.

"In a minute!" he was too busy watching his father that he only noticed how harsh he had answered Clementine as she slipped her hand out of his and moved to the side. His gut twisted, how could he be so mean?

Looking down he cured himself and turned to face her, but just as his mouth opened his brother and mother.

"Lee!" Bradley grinned and walked towards his brother pulling him in for a hug, Lee hugged his brother and glanced at his parents.

"Two visits in the space of year? Are you ill?" His father joked. But he was right, Lee only visited them at Christmas or other important days. Chuckling slightly he shook his head.

"No, Pa... Do you guys remember a few weeks back when I came to you about that whole adoption idea?"

Slowly his parents nodded and Bradley glanced around before his eyes fell on Clementine.

"I knew you wouldn't go through with it!" his Mother commented standing next to his father who gave her a gentle nudge.

"Actually..." Lee folded his arms slightly glaring at his mother "...I went through with it. Mum, Dad, Brad meet Clementine." stepping closer to Lee she hide behind his legs. Looking around he saw all the confused faces, some from the customers. "I adopted her."

Silence cut through the air like a knife.

Suddenly, Lee wanted to grab Clementine and run out of the store. But Bradley bent down to Clementine's level and held out his hand "Hey there, lil' fruit. I'm your Uncle Brad."

Slowly Clementine stepped forward and shook his hand "Hi, I'm Clementine... Not the fruit!"

Chuckling Bradley looked at his parents "I like her."

Lee smiled slightly, but he eyes quickly caught the way Clementine shifted on her feet. "Mind if she uses the restroom?"

Reaching under the counter his father pulled out a key and threw it over to his son, catching it simply Lee bent down and headed it to Clementine "I'll wait right here."

Nodding Clementine ran of into the direction of the rest room.

"You actually-adopted..." Lee's mother breathed out the words like this was all a Lee couldn't tell if it was a good dream or bad.

"Yes, this isn't just some joke ya know. I'm serious about this, about her!" he wanted them to understand that this wasn't just a trail, he wanted it to be permanent. He wanted to create a life with Clementine. He wanted them to love her like their actual Grandchild.

"Lee, this is- Son this is amazing!" grinning his father moved around from behind the counter and hugged his eldest son. "I have a grandchild!"

From just the tone in his father's gruff voice he could tell he was happy. After his father pulled back Bradley clasped him on the back.

"Hey, I'm happy to be that little squirts Uncle!" sighing in relief Lee smiled, that made two out of three. Looking over to his mother he noticed the way she was starting at him, like she was trying to figure something out.

Suddenly Clementine came back from the rest room and handed Lee's father the key "Thank you!"

"No problem."

Slowly but with out any warning his mother moved forward and knelt down in front of Clementine "Hey honey, I'm Lee's mother. But you can call me Meemaw."

Lee felt a strong smile creep up on his lips, Meemaw was what he use to call his Grandmother.

"I'm Clementine!" smiling at the young girl his mother stood up.

"As much as I hate to say it- But we two folks are gonna have to leave. We have an inspection coming up and we need the place empty." Looking around Lee noticed how everyone around them had left. "Oh, before you go can you move the desk to the left in the office while Bradley I need you to go and finish stocking the shelf's."

* * *

Pushing open the door to the office Lee beckoned Clementine to follow him. As soon as he moved the table they could go home.

Once they were inside he closed the door behind them. His mother wanted the table moving away from the door for safety issues.

"Did she cheat?"

"W-what?"

"Your wife. Did she date another man?" looking down Lee nodded.

"Yeah... She uh- She dated another man while married to me."

"I'm sorry."

"Alright, now lets get this done."

Smiling Clementine moved to one side of the desk. "We are just pulling it forward, ok Clem?"

"OK."

Lee gripped one side of the table and pulled it forward while Clementine did the other. It wasn't the hard, at least for him it wasn't.

"OWWW." gasping Clementine let go of the table and gripped her finger. It started to run with blood.

"Are you ok?2 Lee asked worried moving towards her.

"I hurt my finger." pouting she lifted her hand to show him.

"Is it bleeding?"

"A little."

Grabbing her by the waist and placed her on top of the desk to get a better look. Carefully he examined her finger. She managed to cut it pretty deep, but not to bad.

"I'll get you a bandage." moving around the desk he opened the first aid kit on the wall. Thank god they were in a pharmacy. Rummaging around in it he grabbed a cleaning wipe and a small bandage.

"Hey! Look at that, it's a purple bandage." grinned he walked back over and knelt down in front of her. Carefully her started to clean her finger and wipe the blood away before wrapping the bandage around.

"Lee?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Any time sweet pea. Now c'mon. We better head back and feed Sam."

* * *

A/N: Okay so this so short I know. But more to come. LONGER chapters I promise.

Six weeks off so plenty of time to write:3 also Episode 4 will be out soon, so I'll be updating my story 'CLOSE THE CHAPTER ITS A NEW BEGINNING.'


	9. Chapter 9

Clementine skipped down the stairs in her white dress, cream sandles and her Father's cap. Lee was already dressed and told her to be ready for five since they had guests coming around for a barbecue.

Normal Clementine would get ordered around, told not to touch things. But with Lee, it was different. He never told her off. He let her touch what she wanted, but she was told to keep out of his office. And she respected that one rule. That was his office and it was his space.

Stopping at the bottom of the stairs she watched as Sam ran out of the kitchen and straight past her up the stairs. Frowning she headed towards the sound of laughter. Sucking in a deep breath she headed into the kitchen and spotted Lee outside with a tall man drinking beers.

"Moooom, I want to play with the new girl!" a boys voice rang out, imminently Clementine felt slightly annoyed by his voice. Pulling open the sliding door she froze as everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to her.

Slowly she started to back up into the house again. Quickly handing his can to Kenny, Lee moved over to her and closed the sliding doors. "Uh well I'm Kenny, this is my wife Katjaa, and my son Duck. This is Clementine."

Smiling softly Katjaa leaned forward "That is a very pretty name."

"Thanks." feeling slightly pressured she looked at Duck. He looked just a few years older.

"HI!" He stepped forward and waved at her.

Stepping back Clementine faked a smile "Hello."

"Clem, why don't you go play with Duck while we make dinner."

Before Clementine could answer Duck grabbed her arm and pulled her near the pool where there was books and crayons "Do you like to draw?"

Clementine eyes lit up, she loved to draw. "OF course!" sitting down on the floor beside him she looked at a few of his drawing. They were really good, for a kid.

"How old are you?"

"I'm ten! And your eight, right?"

"Right. I like this drawing." Clementine picked up a small drawing, it was of Sam.

"You can have it." Duck smiled and started drawing.

"What? No-I can't it's yours." placing it next to Duck again she looked over to the adults. They were watching the two. Rolling her eyes at the she turned back to see Duck was drawing on the drawing of Sam.

"What are you-" before she could finish Duck placed the drawing back in her lap. Looking down she noticed he had wrote on the left corner.

**'To Clementine**

**Will you be my BFF?**

**From Duck!'**

Looking up at the boy she only just caught him looking away.

No one wanted to be her friend before. Never mind her best friend. She felt touched that this boy she just met wanted to be her friend. Correction-best friend. Picking up a purple crayon she carefully wrote a small reply so she didn't mess up his picture.

**'To Duck**

**Only if you'll be mine**

**From Clementine'**

Placing the paper next to him she noticed the way his grinned. "Now you can keep the drawing! Since we're best friends." in a way Clementine knew she was going to regret it, but at the same time she knew she would have some fun hanging around with Duck.

Picking up some paper she turned around so she could see Kenny and Katjaa, she wanted to draw them. To make a memory of the first day she made a real friend.

"Have you met everyone else?" Duck questioned not looking up.

"No..?"

"Oh.. Well there's Lily, her dad Larry. Ben, he's a few years older than us. Mark, Carley, Christa, Omid... There's loads of them. They usually come round for dinner. But at least now I have a friend... No no. I have my best friend." nodding slowly Clementine smiled, she hoped he wasn't going to tell everyone she was his best friend, it was embarrassing.

"It's too hot..." sighing she fanned herself with her hand and closed her eyes.

"Yup." Duck agree scribbling on his drawing paper.

"Hey, Lee?" calling over to her guardian Clementine smiled sweetly.

"Yeah?"

"Can me and Duck have an ice pop?"

"Sure thing sweetheart." grinning Clementine stood up and skipped towards to kitchen with Duck not far behind her.

* * *

Lee grinned as he watched the two kids run off into the kitchen.

"Well they seem to like each other." Kenny chuckled slapping Lee on the back.

Katjaa laughed as Lee placed some burgers on the grill "At least now Duck has someone on the street to play with, other than Ben."

Kenny rolled his eyes at the sound of Ben's name but nodded "Clem seem's to like him. He seems to like Clem, he was talking about meeting her all mornin'."

Taking a sip of his beer Lee watch as the two children ran back outside with their ice pops and back to their drawing near the pool. As much as he trusted them, he just prayed they wouldn't mess about and fall in. He didn't want to go for a swim any time soon.

"How is she settling in?" Katjaa questioned watching the two kids.

"Very well actually. She likes Sam, met my family yesterday and LOVES her room!"

Reaching into her back Katjaa pulled out some paper work and handed it to Lee "I got them like you asked. Just fill them in, hand them back to me and you'll get a starting date for school."

Flipping through the forms Lee smiled "Thank you. I was also meaning to ask, can you and Carley take her shopping for some new clothes. I have to pop into the university tomorrow."

"Of course we can!" grinned Katjaa looked over to the children.

Duck was an outcast, he always seemed to annoy people. But as long as he didn't push Clementine to far they'd be great friends. Katjaa prayed he wouldn't push her too far.

"Don't forget, Cooper's on Friday. Katjaa offered to watch Clem for ya." Kenny nudged Lee.

Lee's face lit up as he looked up from the grill "How could I ever forget?"

Shaking head head Katjaa laughed "Just be careful!"

Both men smiled innocent at the woman and said together "We will."

The sound of giggling broke up the adults conversation and they all looked over to see Clementine and Duck trying to fish one of Sam's balls out of the pool.

"Great." Lee sighed shaking his head with a smile still on his lips.

"Just leave em'. Duck can swim, can Clementine?" Kenny questioned and noticed the way Lee paled.

"No, N-no I don't think so- Clementine come away from there!" handing Kenny the spatula he ran over to the children leave Katjaa and Kenny laughing.

* * *

**A/N: BAD CHAPTER MY APOLOGIZE BUT I'VE BEEN REALLY REALLY REALLY BUSY.**

**I WILL TRY AND UPDATE MORE. I'LL HAVE PLENTY OF TIME TO WRITE NOW.**

**BUT I'LL BE BABYSITTING TONIGHT AND TOMORROW NIGHT, SO I'LL TRY AND POST, DEPENDS HOW BUSY I GET.:3 **

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'VE JUST THOUGHT OF A GREAT PLOT...**

**YOU GUYS WILL HATE ME.**

**BUT YOU'LL KNOW WHAT THE PLOT TWIST IS WHEN I POST IT:3**

**I'M BRITISH, SO I DON'T REALLY KNOW ANY MALLS IN AMERICA.**

* * *

Carley pursed her lips and tilted her head to the side, checking out the jeans she picked out for Clementine. "Do they feel tight or too baggy?"

Shaking her head Clementine did a small twirl, showing off the trousers. They were a dark blue with pink flowers near the front left pocket. Just the perfect size.

"And the shirt?" Katjaa questioned her head tilted just like Carley's. Together they looked like Sam when he got confused.

Looking down at the shirt she tugged at it lightly. I was purple with a v-neck, with short sleeves.

"It fits." Clementine shrugged, she didn't understand what girls liked so much about shopping. It was tiring and boring.

Usually when she went clothe shopping with her mother it was easy. Probably because she didn't need to try all the clothes on cause her mother knew the sizes.

"Great." Carley grasped her hands together, grinned. Clementine watched as she stood up and pulled out a cream dress and leggings. "Go try these on."

Obeying the WABE reporter Clementine took the dress and leggings before heading back behind the curtain.

As nice as Katjaa and Carley were Clementine just wanted to go back to Lee's house. Looking down she sighed, Lee had told her a million time's it wasn't just his house. It was her new home.

But home was with her parents.

Taking off the shirt and trousers she hung them back on the coat hangers before pulling on the leggings and dress.

Turning to look in the mirror Clementine wrinkled her nose, she really didn't understand fashion. It looked like the dress she already owned, but it fit her better and had a different patten.

**'You'll get it one day baby girl. But right now you just stick to your drawings.' **She remembered the last time her mother took her clothe shopping.

Closing her eyes she pictured her mother placing her hands on her shoulders, she could almost feel it.

"Clementine?" Katjaa's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She felt hot tears run down her cheeks at the memory.

"Coming." Clementine chocked out, drying her eyes the best she could.

Pulling the curtain back Clementine stepped out, both women stood up. She could see they were worried.

"What's wrong?" Carley stepped forward but Clementine forced a smile.

"Nothing- uh. Does it look okay?" looking down at the dress she tried to keep the topic about her clothing.

"You look beautiful." Carley smiled.

"That's what Lee say's about you-Uh.." glancing at Katjaa Clementine watched her shake her head "I mean-Thank you."

Carley was blushing as she reached behind the curtain and picked up the trousers and shirt.

"Clem, honey go get your normal clothes back on." Katjaa grinned

* * *

Flicking through his paper work Lee pinched the bridge of his nose, he had two weeks to get this filled in but he was determined to get it finished as quickly as he could.

Signing his name at the bottom of a sheet, he noticed the moon was fully rose. Cursing himself he glanced at his watch.

**11:34pm**

Quickly he shoved his papers into a neat pile before dropping them into a draw and locking it. Craining his neck out the window he check his car was still there.

Pushing himself out of his chair, he quickly combed a hand over this almost bald head and downed the rest of his coffee.

Hopefully Carley or Katjaa had put Clementine to bed and was waiting for him. He was meant to be back for nine, but he got so caught up with his work.

Shrugging on his jacket, Lee grabbed his keys and phone.

**3 missed calls.**

**5 text messages.**

Sighing his clicked on the first message.

**Katjaa:**

**Hey, Lee.**

**We're on our way back from the mall.**

Clicking on top the next message he frowned.

**Katjaa:**

**Me again.**

**You're not home so I use the spare key to get in. Clementine has eaten already.**

**Carley:**

**Hi, It's Carley.**

**Kat, says you aren't replying. Hope you're ok.**

**Carley:**

**Still not back! Where are you?!**

**Carley: **

**Katjaa had to go home. **

**I've put Clementine to bed. I'll stay with her till you get back.**

**I'm not happy. :(**

Groaning Lee quickly made his way out of the university. Carley was going to kill him.

For the first time in years Lee was scared to go home, and for once it wasn't because his mother was going to yell at him.

But because Carley could be mean to.

Climbing into his car, he quickly sent a text off.

**Lee:**

**Sorry, Carls. **

**I'm on my way back now.**

**Please don't hurt me.**

Just as he turned the engine on and was ready to set off his phone bleeped again.

**Carley:**

**Not me you should be apologizing to!**

**Clem looked so disappointed when she had to go to bed. **

**You've let her down!**

Placing his phone down he couldn't bring himself to text back. His main priority was getting home and checking on Clementine.

* * *

**A/N: SHORT CHAPTER I KNOW.**

**SORRY.**

**I WILL POST A LONGER ONE IN A DAY OR TWO.**


End file.
